With the improvement of science and technology, maritime resources are more and more widely used, and the concept of maritime human settlement also becomes increasingly popular among people. As to the harsh and changeable marine environment, the safety, comfort and maximization of resource utilization are generally needed to be fully considered during the construction of an offshore house. However, an offshore house has lots of components, and the electromechanical system and the photovoltaic system thereof are relatively complicated with respect to a house on the land, thereby leading to lots of onsite component manufacturing, processing and assembly during the construction process, which not only significantly wastes the building construction time and prolongs the construction period, but also results in that the constructed offshore houses tend to be uniform in style with fixed layout and poor flexibility.